Rain
by Miss Bohe
Summary: AU —Pe-pero, ¿por qué me buscaste? ¿Por qué? —dije en el medio de un sollozo. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia, que caían sobre mi cara—. Sabías que nuestros padres estaban en contra de lo nuestros. ¿Por que, sabiendo que teníamos a medio mundo en contra nuestro?


**_Disclaimer: PJ, sus personajes y mundo le pertenecen a Rick Riordan._**

* * *

><p><span><em>Rain<em>

_You were mine for a night  
>I was out of my mind<br>You were mine for a night  
>I don't know how to say goodbye<em>

* * *

><p><em>—¿Por qué te vas?—me preguntó, con los ojos rojos e impregnados en lágrimas.<em>

_Habíamos discutido, peleado más fuerte que antes. Habíamos estado a los grito, y únicamente por una sola cosa que ocurrió. Él había intentado razonar conmigo por la decisión que había tomado, pero era imposible. Esa decisión ya estaba tomada y no la cambiaría._

_—Es lo mejor para los dos—contesté en el mismo estado o peor que él. Las lágrimas saladas corrían por mis mejillas, mientras que todo mi cuerpo temblaba._

_Me di la vuelta, con mi bolso con todas mis cosas en la mano y abrí la puerta._

_—¡No!—gritó con dolor, intentando pararme—. Por favor._

_—No puedo y lo sabes. Te amo—susurré la última parte y salí sin mirar atrás, dejando en ese cuarto, a la persona que había amado y que seguiría amando, sin importar nada._

Suspiré, moviendo la cabeza, intentando que los recuerdos volvieran a ser eso, sólo recuerdos y pudiera seguir trabajando.

De ese día ya habían pasado dos años, años en los cuales me fui a vivir a otra ciudad, lejos de dónde había vivido toda mi vida, hasta ese momento. Me moví de ciudad por el trabajo pero, a pesar de que no lo quería admitir, me mudé para no poder encontrarme con él.

Nadie sabía a dónde me había ido ni el porqué. Solamente mi familia sabía dónde me encontraba, pero no venían para acá. Yo viajaba a visitarlos. Era mejor de esa forma.

Había cambiado el número de celular y mi dirección de correo. Ni siquiera mis amigos que había dejado atrás tenían contacto conmigo. Estaba sola.

Había empezado de cero, todo de nuevo. Había buscado un trabajo parecido al que tenía antes, al que había logrado encontrar cuando había terminado la universidad. Había tomado la decisión de empezar mi vida desde el momento en que había cruzado y cerrado la puerta de nues... su apartamento.

Y hacía dos años que no tenía contacto ni sabía que había pasado con él, con la persona que había robado mi corazón desde la secundaria y con la que había compartido la universidad. Porque, a pesar de todos los intentos y esfuerzo, no pude sacarlo de mi mente y, sobretodo, de mi corazón. Porque lo amaba y no lo pude sacar. Porque recordaba todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, momentos que son imborrables de mi mente, las risas que compartimos, las burlas de nuestros amigos, las citas que habíamos tenido y los sueños que habíamos tenido. A pesar de todo, lo extrañaba pero no me animaba a buscarlo y encontrarlo en algo que, seguramente, me doliera. Prefería seguir como me encontraba. Sola.

Esos fueron los dos años después de ese día. Mi vida había comenzado de cero.

Ese día salía de trabajar de mi trabajo. Había conseguido trabajar en una empresa constructora, por ser arquitecta. Había sido difícil llegar hasta el puesto en que me encontraba, porque la mayoría eran hombres que trabajaban. Pero pude seguir y llegué al puesto en que ocupo hoy en día.

Me encontraba ya fuera de la oficina, pero en la entrada del edificio por un problema: había comenzado a llover, en algún momento de la tarde. Quería tomar un taxi, porque la lluvia se estaba volviendo más fuerte. Pero todos estaban ocupados. Mi suerte salía a relucir. Y tampoco había sacado mi auto porque había decidido venir caminando al trabajo.

—Perfecto. Lo que me faltaba —murmuré, acomodándome mejor el bolso en un hombro y reafirmando el agarre de mi carpeta con los planos—. No estaba anunciada la lluvia. ¿Por qué tenía que llover justo ahora?

'_Malditos dioses que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que cambiar el clima a su antojo_'

Preparándome mentalmente para caminar debajo de la lluvia, coloqué mejor la carpeta y mi bolso, y traspase el umbral de la puerta, el único refugio que había tenido hasta ese momento.

Hizo falta que caminara, solamente una cuadra, cuando ya me encontraba completamente empapada.

—Genial, esta lluvia y no hay ningún negocio abierto—gruñí—. Por suerte los planos no se mojan.

'_Si no, ya puedo ir juntando mis cosas de la oficina, si ocurriera_'

Bajo la lluvia, que ya había calado mis huesos, seguí caminando unas cuantas cuadras más, cuando vi algo que no esperaba ver nuevamente.

Percy.

En la cuadra de enfrente se encontraba Percy. Estaba segura de que era él. Se me era imposible olvidarlo, si había pasado noches enteras recordándolo. Recordaba su cabello azabache, que siempre estaba desordenado como si recién acabara de salir de la cama; recordaba sus ojos verdes como el mar, que eran los únicos que podían llegar hasta el fondo de mi ser con su mirada. Recordaba cada parte de su cara, que había acariciado más de una vez; recordaba sus labios, suaves y salados. Perfectos. También su cuerpo, en el que me sentía segura y protegida.

Lo recordaba completamente, como si la última vez que lo había visto había sido ayer y no hace dos años.

No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado mirándolo fijo, hasta que Percy empezó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba.

Inmediatamente, salí del estado en que había entrado y empecé a caminar por el medio de la calle. Ya no me importaba la lluvia y si quedaba enferma por unos días. Lo único que quería era irme y estar lo más lejos posible de él, la persona por que cual volvía a sentir esos mismos sentimientos que había sentido la primera vez que lo vi, ya hacía unos años, cuando habíamos chocado en los pasillos del instituto.

Prácticamente, no me importaba nada, ni la lluvia ni los autos. No pasaba ninguno. Parecía que el destino había hecho una de sus jugadas entre nosotros dos. Mi problema era acercarme, estar otra vez cerca de él y caer en su red, en la red de Percy.

En ese momento, las palabras de mi madre volvieron.

'_—No vengas junto a tu madre cuando te deje. Se lista, Annabeth. Ya saber quien es su padre—mi madre, Atenea, dijo con voz firme._

_—¡Pero él es diferente!_

_—En ese momento, todos son iguales._

_—Él es distinto—susurré, con los ojos nublados._

_Atenea me tomó por los hombros. —¡Reacciona, Annabeth! Puede que ahora no, pero llegará un día en el que te lastimará. Y será ya muy tarde_.'

Y tenía razón. Percy había sido como cualquier muchacho. Unas bebidas de más, una salida con sus amigos, unas chicas con poca ropa, varias llegadas a altas horas de la noche y todo se salió de la borda.

—¡Espera! ¡Annabeth!—el grito se escuchó por toda la calle desierta. Miré, levemente, por sobre mi hombro y vi que estaba también en el medio de la calle, empapado igual que yo.

Mierda. Mierda, me repetía mentalmente, mientras que aceleraba mis pasos. Pero no tuvo el efecto que pensaba que tendría.

Cuando llevaba unos pocos metros hechos, siento que me toman del brazo y me dan la vuelta. Quedamos los dos enfrentados, casi nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

—Hola, cuanto tiempo—Percy habló, con una sonrisa de lado, la que siempre tenía cuando hablaba conmigo.

Me molesté. ¿Solamente podía decir: Hola, cuánto tiempo?

—No me lo creo. No me ves desde hace tiempo y lo primero que me dices es eso —respondí molesta, mientras que sacada mi brazo de su agarre y me daba la vuelta.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —esta vez, fue mi muñeca la que tomó.

— ¡No espero más! —exploté, mientras que lo miraba—. Esperé mucho tiempo, soñando que vendrías a buscar, que volveríamos a estar juntos. Pero no, no fue así. Tuve que irme, para no sufrir. Tuve que rehacer mi vida, alejada de todos. ¿Sabes cómo es estar sin tus amigos, sin poder hablar con ello, sin poder decirles a tus padres que vengan a visitar a su hija? No pude hacer nada de eso, porque sabía que algo haría que te recordara—había dicho todo aquello sin parar para respirar. Tomando una respiración, continué susurrando—. Ya no, Percy. Sabíamos que íbamos a terminar de esta forma.

Todo ese tiempo se quedó observándome en silencio.

La lluvia seguía, no había parado. Era como si el destino lo hubiera dictado. Irónico, porque la primera vez que nos habíamos besado, había sido bajo la lluvia.

Pensar en eso hizo que soltara un sollozo involuntario. Eso pareció que reaccionó a Percy

—Annie, ¿qué no te busqué? ¡Dioses! Te busqué desde el día en que te fuiste, sólo me tomó un segundo en reaccionar, pero ya había sido tarde. Te había ido. Desde ese día te busque. Y te estuve buscando desde ahora —con cada palabra acortaba el espacio entre los dos—. Te busqué día y noche, cada día de todos estos dos años. Te busqué en cada ciudad que habíamos ido juntos, con la esperanza de que estuvieras ahí, pero no lograba encontrarte. Había días en los que me sentía impotente, porque no lograba encontrarte. Pero eso cambió hoy, porque te pude encontrar —me tomó por las mejillas, suavemente, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontrar, después de tanto tiempo.

—Pe-pero, ¿por qué me buscaste? ¿Por qué? —dije en el medio de un sollozo. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia, que caían sobre mi cara—. Sabías que nuestros padres estaban en contra de lo nuestros. ¿Por que, sabiendo que teníamos a medio mundo en contra nuestro?

—Porque te amo y te extraño. A pesar de todo este tiempo, no te puede olvidar. Al contrario, cada vez que quería y te quiero aún más. Lo que pasó ese día fue una completa estupidez de mi parte—mientras que lo decía, bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura y me besó, haciendo presión para que estuviera más cerca de su cuerpo.

No me pude resistir al beso porque sentía lo mismo que Percy. Nunca pude olvidarlo y dejarlo de amar.

Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, dejando que las cosas de mis brazos cayeran al piso, profundizando más el beso. Eran los mismos besos que recordaba. Suaves y delicados al comienzo, como pidiendo permiso, para después ser feroces, con pasión.

—¿Me perdonas?—Percy nos separó a ambos. Todavía me tenía tomada de la cintura y nuestras frentes se tocaban—. ¿Me perdonas por todo lo que hice, por la estupidez de aquella vez?

Tenía mis dudas, cómo no tenerlas después de todo lo que habíamos pasado Percy y yo, pero esas dudas se disiparon cuando lo vi, cuando vi sus ojos, esos ojos que reflejaban cada estado de su dueño. Si me hubieran preguntado antes, habría dicho que no. Pero ahora, ahora era distinto.

—Sí, te perdono—con una sonrisa aún en mi cara, lo besé en la mejilla.

Me abrazó y me levantó en el aire, girando. El sonido que es escuchaba era, únicamente el de la lluvia y el de nuestras carcajadas.

—Te amo —se notaba, en sus ojos, que lo decía de verdad. Ya me encontraba con ambos pies sobre el suelo.

—Yo más.

Y me besó nuevamente, bajo la lluvia. Y la lluvia estuvo presente en todo momento, como su fuera testigo de nuestro amor. Y así fue. La lluvia fue un testigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esta historia, originariamente, la había escrito para el colegio y la había publicado en otro lado. Ahora, con algunos cambios, la transformé en un Percabeth AU<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**¿Review?**


End file.
